


Hide me from the world

by promisingahurricane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is bad with feelings, Fluffy Ending, Fox!Stiles, Full Shift, Happy, M/M, Puppy Isaac, Stiles is hurt, Stiles is scared, but recovers, werefox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisingahurricane/pseuds/promisingahurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a tour to check out a college the human of course got himself involved involuntarily in some supernatural showdown, while he was actually just trying to see how many creatures of the night lived there and if they would endanger him. They did. And voila: Fox Stiles with the ability to fully shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide me from the world

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbled over this idea of mine stashed away in the notes on my phone. Aaaand I actually made it fluffy instead of angsty. It's definitely happier than what I usually write, and a little lighter on the heart. So please no shoes to my head or drowning me in lakes again :P

Beacon Hills never failed to amaze Derek Hale with deadly adventures and supernatural shit in the time he lived there. Still, it was quite a surprise to him when Stiles Stilinski got turned into a werefox. Maybe it was so weird because he didn’t even get turned _in_ Beacon Hills, where usually everything happened. It was only connected to the town, because the boy knew of the supernatural.

On a tour to check out a college the human of course got himself involved involuntarily in some supernatural showdown, while he was actually just trying to see how many creatures of the night lived there and if they would endanger him. They did. And voila: Fox Stiles. With the ability to fully shift.

When Scott received the call from his injured best friend, two days after he should have returned, the pack immediately hurried to his side. The wolves had already started looking for him and anxiety had thrummed angrily in Derek’s guts that only settled a little when they had found him. Albeit scared and shivering in a hole between the roots of a big tree, only identifiable by scent, but they found him.

They tried to reason him out, even went so far to try to grab him, but in his feral state he had simply bit and clawed viciously at every intruder. Surprisingly it had lastly been Isaac who managed to lure him out and cradled him in his arms all the way back home, whispering soft words into the flicking ears while ignoring the scratches and bite marks the fox left on his arms when some noise or move terrified him.

After a short three days of recovery, Stiles changed back to his human form, eyes remaining a little hunted even while the smile returned to his face. He was still skittish around people, especially the pack. Apparently he didn't feel like he belonged anymore, estranged from the wolves surrounding him. The boy had been the human among wolves, and now he was a fox among predators larger than him.

Scott tried to teach him control one night at the loft, but Stiles just laughed a little since he had been the one to teach him in the first place. He received a stern look and finally went along with a small smile on his lips, occasionally shying from an unexpected touch.

Stiles spent a lot of time after school in full shift in the woods, traipsing around and half-heartedly chasing birds and butterflies from time to time. The first few weeks, Derek watched him from afar, trying not to disturb, but usually at some point Stiles eyes would flick decidedly to whatever bush or tree the wolf was hiding behind, yipping shortly before running off.

The ritual stayed the same until one afternoon the boy apparently was in a strange mood. He seemed a little more twitchy and energy-filled. Stiles did the usual yip and leaped forward enthusiastically, but then stopped with one paw raised above the ground. He turned his head around, tail swishing invitingly as he yipped again. Carefully Derek walked out from behind the tree. The fox grinned and hopped a few steps before turning around once more and making sure Derek followed. The wolf huffed with a roll of his eyes but jumped after the tiny wildling and they raced through the woods, the white tipped tail always a little in front of the wolf’s nose.

After that, Derek was more and more allowed to tag along. Still, he always waited for Stiles inviting yip.

Every few days Stiles’ restlessness made place for a heavy tiredness and after around two weeks he typically came to the loft waiting in front of the door until Derek let him in. In the beginning he slipped inside as soon as the wolf opened and hid under his bed before Derek could even ask what was up. He raised an eyebrow but let him be. Soon he usually heard the pulse of the fox slowing as he slipped off into sleep.

When Stiles came to his apartment as human for a pack meeting, they didn’t talk about it. Derek threw him too many glances anyway and always made sure to be between him and the door in case someone barged in who wasn’t invited. The visits by the fox increased.

One day, Derek had enough. Even if Stiles didn’t want to sleep in the open, curling up under the bed was just ridiculous. With a heavy sigh he sank to his knees and pulled the hissing fox out by his scruff and settled him on the bed where he had made a nest of blankets for Stiles to hide in. The hissing stopped and he stared at Derek. He stared back in challenge, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Grumbling the fox settled in, threw Derek another look before he tugged his tail around himself and finally fell asleep. Derek glanced at him from his place on the sofa from time to time while reading his book. The next day he read it again since he couldn’t remember a word.

Although he only seemed to sleep well at the loft, Stiles made sure to stretch the time in between his visits, even when the circles underneath his eyes were deep and dark, apparently afraid to overstretch his welcome. Derek tried to explain to him that it was fine, that he could come over as often as he liked. The fox had stared at him wide eyed and fled as soon as Isaac opened the door to the loft. He didn’t come back for almost three weeks. Derek felt like kicking himself and cuddled into the sheets until the smell of Stiles was mostly gone.

The next time he sat at the door, was after the pack had chased off a harpy and the all only had returned in the early morning hours. Derek opened sleepily and only hesitated shortly, a small smile tugging on his lips and contentedness enveloping him, before he walked him back towards the bed, sinking into the sheets himself. Stiles hesitated to hop on the bed like he had done before and was about to dive back underneath it when Derek dug his fingers into his fur and pulled him up to place him between his chest and his arms. When he tried to wiggle away making a distressed noise the wolf growled and Stiles stilled with a huff, laying his snout on Derek’s arm, grumbling until the man tried scratching behind the fox’s ears with gentle fingers and Stiles slowly drifted off, sharing his heat. He ignored the weird fluttering in his stomach.

After that, the fox stopped to only sleep on the bed and curled up wherever Derek was: at his feet when he was cooking in the kitchen, on the sofa next to him or on the table when he was eating. He even stole from his plate from time to time. The wolf’s heart threatened to jump out of his chest every time and if he started piling up more on his plate and let Stiles pick first, pretending not to see when he snatched something, no one needed to know.

When the boy had an exceptionally brave day, he even hopped onto Derek’s lap. The wolf liked those days the best as he was allowed to run his fingers through the soft fur until Stiles made a sound close to purring and his eyes were barely open, his body warm and pliant.

Stiles became better again with human communication and he decided to talk to someone outside of the pack about how he was attacked, forcefully turned and almost killed by a witch when she thought he belonged to the psycho fox. Derek felt uneasy when he thought about how much worse everything could have ended and was sometimes a little stressed when the boy didn’t come over that much.

As if he knew Derek needed the reassurance, Stiles started touching him more casually during pack nights and when Derek started to return the small gestures, he was rewarded with a soft smile directed at him and a seat on the sofa next to the teen. He desperately tried not to read too much into it or the way their bodies touched from knee to shoulder.

On a full moon night, Derek was running the parameters in full shift when a tiny red flash crashed into him full speed. With a roar he twisted until the creature was underneath him. When his eyes focused and finally saw who had attacked him, he stopped growling and baring his teeth. A mischievous glint flickered in the eyes of the fox as he licked at Derek’s face in apology before the wildling rolled onto his back. Derek’s inner (and currently outer) wolf preened at the display of submission, instantly starting to nose at the soft belly with a content rumble while his rational human side screamed a multitude of reasons at him why this was weird and stupid and a bad idea. He didn’t listen to a single one.

The next morning the two woke up on Derek’s bed. Human and naked.

Derek cracked his eyes open and found Stiles staring at him with big amber eyes and tense shoulders. The wolf cocked his head and waited. He didn’t exactly know what he was expecting to happen, maybe for Stiles to ramble about how awkward this was, or for him to run away, but not what actually happened.

He tipped his chin up, and this time it didn’t only show submission, but how much he trusted Derek to take care of him and keep him safe. The wolf whined astonished and pulled the human close to his chest, completely forgetting that they were both naked.

His heartbeat skyrocketed as desire arousal and _love_ burned their way through all his senses and threatened to swallow him whole.

Stiles chuckled in his arms and pulled back until he could look into Derek’s eyes.

“You know that I can hear your heartbeat, right?”

His eyes widened. He was an idiot.

Stiles kissed him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on
> 
> [Tumblr](http://promising-a-hurricane.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and let's have a party!


End file.
